This invention relates to handbags, and more particularly to an organized handbag having a directional map that makes contents of the handbag easily accessible.
In the past, women have had to fight with their purses to find objects that have fallen to the bottom. The handbag according to the present invention alleviates that problem because everything is kept in a compartment organized and in place. No longer will women be unnecessarily exposed to dangerous elements while searching for keys to get into their car or home, or looking for change while waiting at a bus stop.
Most handbag organizers in the average handbag do not specifically label all compartments, nor do they attempt to organize the entire contents of the handbag. However, the handbag according to the present invention includes a directional map which makes all contents of the purse organized and easily accessible.